


The insult

by AidanJail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Oblivious Harry, and harry should learn how to speak other languages, she's smart, thanks hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: Draco speaks french. Harry doesn't. So, naturally, confessing his supposedly unrequited crush will be done in french.





	The insult

**Author's Note:**

> It was inspired by a post I saw (https://vatan95.tumblr.com/post/174115122862/imagine-draco-telling-harry-he-loves-him-in-french)  
> And I was very very tired

Draco stared at the night sky through the window and sighed. Avoiding sleep was probably not a good idea, but he wasn’t tired anymore. He heard the familiar footsteps approaching and barely glanced at the boy leaning on the windowframe next to him. Potter -no, he was Harry now, and he had been ever since he had asked Draco to join him to study- couldn’t get any sleep either apparently. He aknowledged his presence with a nod, and got a tired smile in return. This was usual, almost every night the same. He kept glancing to him every now and then. 

Their Saviour sure was handsome. Draco had noticed that a long time ago, but it was even more flagrant from close. And Draco’s heart had definitely noticed. He sighed again, and earned the attention of the boy next to him.

“Everything alright?”

Harry’s tone was tainted with concern. Draco’s heart clenched. No, everything was not alright. Draco was in love -because yes, it was love, not just a small crush anymore, not since they started to know each other for real- with a man who would never love him back, and he couldn’t keep it a secret any longer. He sneered with disdain.

“Je t’aime.”

Harry frowned. He didn’t understand what Draco had just said, but based on the smirk on his face and the tone, so close to before, before they became friends, before everything, it had to be an insult or something.

“Well, you’re an idiot!

-Did you even understand what I said?, Draco said with a mocking tone.

-No, but you’re an idiot anyway.”

Harry huffed, which earned him a roll of the eyes from the blond. The brown haired man crossed his arms, pouted and left. Draco sighed again. Pansy was right. Potter was an idiot.

 

——

 

Harry was sitting on his bed with a pout. He was like this for an hour now, and Hermione was feeling his frustration from the desk she was working at. Studying together in the boys’ room had become a routine since they came back for their 8th year, and she usually enjoyed it but right now… Harry’s frustration was disturbing her from her potion essay. She sighed and turned to him.

“Okay, what’s wrong?

-Nothing.

-Harry James Potter, enough is enough. Stop that right now and tell me what’s is upsetting you.”

Harry threw her a slightly afraid look. That voice and that face clearly meant he couldn’t back away. Too late for that. He gulped and nodded.

“Draco keeps insulting me in that weird language for months now, but he refuses to tell me what it means and I’m running out of insults to throw back at him…”

Harry looked away. That wasn’t the entire truth to be honnest. The idea of the other boy insulting him was upsetting him, and it didn’t matter what he said. He had hoped they had moved past this, but apparently not. Even though Malfoy clearly seem to find Harry’s answers amusing and kept hanging out with them. Maybe it was playful then? But Harry still had no idea what the insult meant and that was bugging him.

“What is it that Draco say?

-Why do you ask…?, Harry’s tone showed how confused he was.

-Because, dummy, I am good at languages., Hermione’s eyebrow was raised, challenging Harry.

-Oh… Right… Huh… Je… T’aime… Or something.”

Hermione bursted out laughing. Harry stared at her. Has she gone insane? What was happening. It took her a few minutes to calm down.

“Merlin, Harry, are you that oblivious?”

Harry’s confusion was probably visible on his entire being, as Hermione seemed to feel bad. She sighed and went to sit next to him.

“Harry, dear, that’s not an insult…

-Of course it is! Malfoy is always sneering and makes fun of me whenever I insult him back!, Harry whispered-yelled.

-No, Harry… , Hermione shook her head., ‘ _Je t’aime_ ’ means ‘ _I love you_ ’, it’s french.”

Harry froze. Draco had been telling him he loved him for the past months? Suddenly something lit up in his head. That’s why he was so worried about Draco hating him. He loved the blond git! And said blond git loved him too? Harry got up right away.

“Wait, where are you going?! Harry!

-I NEED TO GO TO MY BOYFRIEND AND ASK HIM OUT!”

Hermione watched her best friend run to whichever location Draco was at and sighed. A small smile made its way to her face. These two… They were idiots. But cute idiots.


End file.
